Get Over It
by The Mysterious Mr. Black
Summary: PG13 for language and themes. Sirius pledges his undying love to Remus... in full view of a whole corridor jam-packed with students. Please R


A/N: This is the first fic I've written in a while, so I may be a little rusty. This also happens to be the first fic written in this category, so please don't be too cruel in your reviews. ;

This takes place at Hogwarts, the Marauder's Era, obviously. Remus/Sirius SLASH. The characters may be mildly OOC, and I have a tendency to bash Peter Pettigrew or not mention him at all. Please don't be offended; I believe that I have given you an adequate warning, so if you don't like/can't accept any of the aforementioned themes, don't look at it.

To Lady Phedre: Yes, I am quite aware that they were not around during the 70's. Thank you very much for reminding me.. It totally slipped my mind. And I would also like to point out that on nowhere in this fic did I say that slash was canon.

--------------------------------

The corridors were bustling with students as classes let out for lunch. Two young men sauntered out of a classroom, occasionally shoving against the steady stream of people. The taller of the two boys had dark hair that fell carelessly over his eyes, and he held his arms behind his head in a casual posture. His bag was slung haphazardly on his arm, swinging freely as he walked. The other, shorter boy had light hair that was slightly neater than his companion's, and he had hazel eyes that seemed to glow with a kind, quiet energy. Within the folds of his cloak was a small prefect badge, denoting his increased (though minimal in comparison to a professor's) authority over his fellow students.

The taller boy stretched his arms lazily over his head as he walked, stifling a yawn. A few girls stood off to the side of the corridor, watching him and giggling girlishly. The shorter boy saw this and smiled tiredly, shaking his head in dismay.

"Your fangirls are gathering again, Padfoot," the light-haired boy said softly, gently nudging his friend in the ribs.

A smirk crossed the taller boy's lips and he turned, sending a flirtacious wink at the group of girls, who collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Remus, the shorter of the two boys, sighed. Only Sirius could take something so cheesy and make it sexy. If anyone else (James Potter, for example) had tried a wink like that, they would have been laughed out of Hogwarts. But Sirius Black pulled it off without a hitch. He was the Calvin Klein underwear model amidst the average Joes, the falcon amongst the pigeons. But what would a falcon be doing amidst pigeons? Hunting for dinner, one would suppose.

Sirius turned back, falling in stride with Remus once more. The corridor's crowd began to gradually thin, and the two young men walked together in silence. Remus sighed morosely, causing Sirius to look at him.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked, falling back into his original relaxed posture.

"It's nothing," Remus replied, his voice barely audible. But it was far from nothing. Both Sirius and Remus knew better than that.

Remus's eyes had taken on that ever-haunted look again, the one that Sirius had seen many times before. Silently, Sirius was thrust into a blind panic. He didn't know how to react when Remus was down. He knew how to react with James and Peter, but not Remus. Never Remus.

With James, well, things were easy for Sirius when it came to James. After all, they were best friends, partners in crime. With James, all Sirius had to do was pull a stupid prank or crack a joke, and poof, James was back at his side again, laughing and joking as if nothing had ever been wrong. And with Peter... well, no one really gives a flipping fuck about Peter, now do they?

But none of Sirius's cheering tactics for James would work with Remus. After all, James wasn't what Remus was to Sirius. James wasn't Sirius's----

Desperate, Sirius tried to lighten the mood. He leaned towards Remus, and in a hushed voice he half-jokingly asked, "Are you _jealous_, Moony?"

Remus said nothing, but quickened his pace. Sirius sped up as well, a wry grin spreading across his features. Seeing that this tactic had seemingly worked, Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus's hand, leaned in, and whispered huskily into his ear, "You know I only have eyes for you, darling."

Remus blinked, a tomato-red blush creeping up onto his face. He shook his head quickly, brushing Sirius off. "I'm not jealous," he denied quickly, continuing to walk. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Sirius's grin just widened at the remark. A-hah.

Gently, he took Remus's hand once again swinging their arms as they walked. "Y'don't need to be jealous, love. You know you're the only one I'd sleep with," he said flippantly, continuing to smile in that infuriatingly smug manner.

Remus could practically feel the blood from every other part of his body relocate to his face. Wasn't it true that limbs were to fall off without adequate circulation? He could have sworn that he felt one of his pinkie toes fall off and get lost within the depths of his leather boot.

Sirius paused thoughtfully, continuing to swing their arms as they walked. Suddenly, he spoke.

"What exactly _is_ going on between us, anyway?" Sirius stopped walking, still grasping Remus's hand. Serious for once, his dark eyes were sharp and disarming.

Remus looked back at the taller boy, his previous embarrassment forgotten. Sirius had vocalized the one thing that had been weighing on his mind for quite some time now. What exactly _has _been going on between them? What were they to eachother?

They were the best of friends, that much was true. But what had occurred in the deserted common room so many months ago provided ample evidence that there was something more. It was more along the lines of something James and Lily would do, and everyone knew that they weren't 'just friends'. One didn't need to be a genius in order to see that.

So, then, what did that make Remus and Sirius? Lovers? Fuckbuddies? 'Friends with benefits?' Remus had once read somewhere that once a werewolf mates, it remains with that mate for life. So was that it? Was Remus to remain forever bound to Sirius Black, the ladies' (as well as mans') man of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Was he, Remus Lupin, to remain forever stuck on Sirius Black, while he went out and did whoever and whatever the hell it was that struck his fancy without another thought?

'Bloody hell,' Remus thought. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. Things weren't quite turning out the way he had planned. He never intended for the two of them to wander into the realm of the serious. It was only a night in the common room. It didn't mean anything. He viewed it as something to be shrugged off and forgotten.

But obviously, it hadn't been forgotten. This was proved by the way that Remus looked down at the ground, seemingly scrutinizing every detail of his left boot.

Sirius was, for once, at a loss for words. He brought a hand to his forehead, running it through the dark bangs covering the top half of his face. He didn't want to ruin the strong friendship that had been established between the two of them with any romantic notions on his end, but he also couldn't ignore this little predicament. After a long, awkward silence, Sirius decided to handle the situation in the only way he could.

"I'm sorry Remy. I know I wasn't the most affectionate," Sirius said, his voice wavering with mock melodrama. He leaned forward and draped his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders. "I swear, I'll make it up to you. Anything you want, you'll have." His voice took on a seductive tone, and his eyes were heavy-lidded. He leaned forward, pressing himself onto Remus. Sirius looked positively whorish, but at the very same time he was scintillating and sexy. Remus often associated the phrase 'walking sex' with his friend, although he would never openly admit it.

Reddening, Remus tried to pull away from the taller boy, but Sirius held him fast. After proving that his struggling was futile, Remus slumped into Sirius's arms out of sheer frustration. Sirius smirked and held him all the tighter. Suddenly, Remus was struck with an idea.

"Fine, I'll take you up on your offer," he said, looking up at Sirius. "I want you to pledge your undying love and loyalty to me, and swear that you will never, ever get into any other romantic relations with anyone aside from me." Remus grinned smugly, knowing that Sirius would never agree to such a thing.

Without blinking twice, Sirius said, "I love you, Remus Lupin, more than anyone else in the world. From this day forward, I dedicate myself to you, mind, body and soul. I will never cast a leering eye on anyone aside from you, no matter how beautiful, perfect, or incredibly sexy they are. I solemnly swear that I am, in fact, up to no good, but I will never, ever get into another relationship aside from the one that I have with you. Ever."

Taken aback, Remus scrambled for a witty retort. "How do I know you're not lying?" he stuttered, eyeing Sirius wearily.

Sirius grinned widely. "So you want me to prove it?"

Remus nodded in reply. "Prove it,"

Sirius suddenly released Remus, and cleared his throat. The two boys had once again walked back into the thickening crowd of the corridor, and people were pressing in on them from every side. Suddenly, in a voice about three octaves higher than his regular voice, Sirius sang, "AND I WILL TAKE--OH, I WILL TAKE YOU IN MY ARMSSSS!--" he flung his arms around Remus at this time, "--AND HOLD YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU--RIGHT WHERE YOU BELO-HONG! EVERY WORD I SAY IS TRUE, THIS I PROMISE YOUuuuUUU, Hooooo, I promise yoooooouuu, ooooooOooOOOoo.."

Jumping in alarm, Remus quickly brought a hand up and covered Sirius's mouth. But it was too late, for everyone in the corridor had turned to look at the both of them. A few disgruntled-looking teachers came out of their classrooms to see what the ruckus was about, and upon seeing Sirius's mouth being covered with Remus's hand, they just shook their heads in dismay and returned back to their respective classrooms.

Sirius continued to sing against Remus's hand, and after a while, he paused. He stared at Remus for a second, then yanked the hand on his mouth forward with his own, causing Remus to yelp and fall forward. Sirius caught him effortlessly and pressed his lips against his, dipping him backwards and kissing him in full view of everyone in the corridor. All conversation ceased, and the corridor became an awkward vacuum of silence. Peeves, the resident poltergeist, had flown in, singing loudly, a few seconds before. But upon seeing Sirius and Remus, his singing stopped and he flew headfirst into a pillar.

Sirius finally stopped, lifting himself and Remus up. He grinned widely once more and said, "That good enough for ya?"

Remus, dazed, simply nodded in reply, slumping against the taller boy for support.

"Good," Sirius said, his grin widening. Readjusting the strap of his bag, he looked around at the myriad of shocked faces staring at him. He blinked. "What, you've never seen two friends kissing before?" he was greeted with a pregnant silence. "We're here, we're queer, get over it," Sirius said, shrugging indifferently. He then grabbed Remus's hand and walked calmly down the corridor to lunch.

The End

-------------------

The song Sirius sings for Remus is a horrid little NSync song that never fails to get stuck in my head at the strangest of times, called "This I Promise You". It's actually not all that horrid but very sweet, although I am loath to admit it. I AM ALSO AWARE THAT THE BAND WAS NOT AROUND IN THE SEVENTIES. (Thank you again.)


End file.
